warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadpole
|pastaffie=Unknown |death=Drowned |age=Unknown |kit=Tadpole |mother=Sasha |father=Tigerstar |brother=Hawkfrost |sister=Mothwing |half-brother=Bramblestar |half-sister=Tawnypelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Return to the Clans'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Tadpole is a black tom. History In the Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Tadpole is briefly mentioned on the page of his brother, Hawkfrost. He, his brother, and his sister, Mothwing, are born to a loner named Sasha. Their father is Tigerstar, the leader of ShadowClan, and they are the half-siblings of Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. Giving birth to her kits alone in the forest, Sasha tried as hard as she could to raise these kits, eventually taking them to various abandoned Twoleg dens to raise them. A flood strikes, however, and this is said to be what claims the life of Tadpole, and after this heartbreaking disaster, Sasha takes her two remaining children to RiverClan, in hopes they'll be raised in a safe and well-off environment. In the ''Tigerstar and Sasha arc ''Return to the Clans :Tadpole is the strongest and oldest of Tigerstar and Sasha's litter. His littermates are Hawk and Moth. :Tadpole is often seen reassuring his siblings. Once, he promises to protect Moth when she worries about foxes, and he encourages Hawk to try again when he falls off a pile of logs they were climbing. Tadpole sees how sad Sasha is when she tells them stories about her kittypet life, and he devises a plan for him, Hawk, and Moth to go to the Twolegplace and find Ken, Sasha's former owner, so she'd be happy. :He leads the way out of the forest and into the Twolegplace, refusing the help of one of Sasha's former friends from when she was a kittypet, Shnuky, when she offers it to them. They take the wrong path, running into some former BloodClan cats who threaten to turn him and his siblings into collars. Tadpole, Hawk, and Moth run for their lives, dodging dogs and other threats, and then take shelter inside the basement of an old, abandoned Twoleg nest, only to become trapped inside. It starts to rain and the kits huddle together in a corner, frightened. When Tadpole catches the scent of mouse, Hawk realizes that one of the pipes was leaking. Suddenly, the pipes burst, and water begins to fill the basement. :When Hawk spots Sasha through the basement window, Tadpole hurries to help Moth and Hawk out of the flooding basement, but he slips back into the water. Hawk and Moth manage to get outside and beg Sasha to help him. Sasha goes to the window, yelling for him to grab her paw. Tadpole sees her, but is unable to reach her paw. Soon, Tadpole goes under the surface, and drowns. Hawk and Moth are horrified at his death, and Sasha is numb with grief. :Later, Sasha tells Russetfur, a ShadowClan warrior, that Tadpole had died. When Sasha speaks to Tigerstar in a dream, she asks him if Tadpole's spirit is with his. Tigerstar tells her that he isn't, but that he is safe. Before Sasha can ask what he meant, Tigerstar slinks out of her dream, leaving Tadpole's residence unknown for certain. Trivia Interesting facts *He has SkyClan and ThunderClan blood through his father, Tigerstar, and kittypet blood through Sasha. *It is confirmed that Tadpole did not go to StarClan, however there has been no confirmation as to where he did go. Official Art Kin Members '''Father:' :Tigerstar: Mother: :Sasha: Brother: :Hawkfrost: Sister: :Mothwing: Half-sister: :Tawnypelt: Half-brother: :Bramblestar: Grandmother: :Leopardfoot: Great-grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: Great-grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: Great-great-grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Great-uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Great-half-uncle: :Birchface: Great-half-aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-great-aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-nieces: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Half-nephews: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Half-great-nieces: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: Half-great-nephews: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowkit: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree References and citations de:Kaulquapperu:Головастикfi:Tadpolepl:Kijanka Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Kits Category:Clanless cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Major characters Category:Loners Category:Males Category:The Ultimate Guide characters